We've Already Lost
by Collateral-Damage666
Summary: Bolin and Asami were both hurt during the search for Korra, but not physically. Watching Mako act the way he did was like having their hearts ripped in two. Borra, Masami, and kinda Makorra fanfic.


**I've seen so many Makorra/Mako stories for what happens after episode 9, so I just wanted to write one for Borra/Bolin. I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

They watched in silence as Mako carried Korra onto the air bison's back, scaling up its tail to set her down in the saddle. They heard him murmur something comforting to her, his hand running down her messy hair, fingers brushing along her face, lingering on her scar.

Bolin glanced behind himself at Asami, who was staring down at the pavement beneath her, like she hoped it would open up and swallow her so she didn't have to see this happen right in front of her. She was hurting just as much as he was at this display in front of them. His eyes landed on Naga, still standing behind the group, and he knew that there was no way he was going back on that sky bison with the others.

"I'll get Naga back home," he said, darting over to the creature's side and attempting to launch himself into her saddle, much to Naga's discomfort, who instantly tried to throw him off. He kept a firm grip on the saddle though, screaming incoherently at the withering beast beneath him. Asami forced a smile onto her face at his antics and made her way over to them.

"I'll help him, since he seems to be doing a very bad job at this," she called out to the others, keeping her back to Mako, not trusting her voice if she was facing him.

"Yeah. Whatever. You. Try to. Tame. This. Thing," Bolin screamed, his voice quivering.

"She isn't a thing, Bolin. She's a beautiful polar bear-dog, right, Naga?" Asami purred, throwing up her arms to calm her, "Korra's in good hands now, sweetie. She's going to be all right," Naga turned to stare at her with wide eyes, as though she could actually understand her words, "You did a good job bringing her back, but now it's our turn, okay?"

The polar bear-dog whined, pressing its muzzle into her chest before tilting its head back up and licking the side of Asami's face, getting saliva in her hair. She stood horrified for a second before cracking a real smile and smoothing her hair back down. Bolin was slouched over on the now calm creature and Asami climbed up into the saddle behind him, holding onto the back of it for support.

"See you guys back at Air Temple Island. Make sure you take good care of her, okay?" Her eyes stayed on Tenzin, still straying from Mako as long as she could. He gave her a curt nod, airbending himself up onto the head of his sky bison and telling the majestic beast to fly. They watched them fly away until they were just a dot in the night sky before Bolin told Naga to start moving, too.

When she started moving, she didn't just walk, she galloped. Asami tightened her grip on the saddle a little more, scared she would be thrown off. They rode in silence for a while, the street sounds the only thing breaking the calm night air. Finally, Asami spoke up, leaning forward a little so that he would hear her over the roar of wind in their ears.

"When you said that you were over the kiss, you were lying, weren't you?"

He glanced back at her, his eyes wide in shock, reminding her of how he seemed so naïve and childish all the time. He really wasn't, though. He just acted that way to cover up how he really felt, who he really was. Bolin was the kind of person who would rather make a joke about something than to talk about it seriously. Right now looked to be one of those times.

"What's with you today? More silly talk is coming out of your mouth," he grinned at her. She frowned and he blinked at her change in expression.

"For once, Bolin, can you please not joke about this? You're still hurting aren't you?"

Finally, his smile disappeared and all cheer disappeared from his eyes, "Of course I am. I watched them kiss right in front of me even after I thought I made it obvious how I felt about Korra. I thought Mako would be able to understand that, but I guess when Korra kissed him, all thoughts of me left his mind. It hurt. It hurt a lot," his eyes were cast down now and he was biting his lip, as though trying to keep back tears.

"I'm rooting for you, you know," his head snapped back, wide eyes back once again, "I think you'd be great for Korra. You're both so amazing and talented. Cute together, too," she smiled at the expression on his face before she added with a laugh, "Of course I have my own motive behind this as well. I want Mako for myself."

He managed a smile, turning his attention back to the road ahead of them, which Naga was navigating through without any of their help, having traveling through the city countless of times before. They were nearing the docks to get back to Air Temple Island.

"We've already lost, though," she finally heard him murmur as they began to slow down, Naga's claws clicking on the wooden dock as they moved towards the boat, the sentries making their way over to them to get them onto the vessel.

"You don't know that, though, Bolin. We still have a chance."

He didn't reply.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
